Frozen
by MaraJessie
Summary: Several characters act on their heart's intentions
1. Part 1 - Frozen

Frozen  
Songfic  
Takes place right after "Rock Paper Scissors"  
Rated: PG 13 for mature elements  
"Frozen" Written by Madonna and Patrick Leonard  
Contains season 7 spoilers.  
Characters: AL/JK; KW/KL  
  
I do not own Abby, Carter, Kim, Kerry, or Luka; they belong to NBC. I am only writing this story because I enjoy watching the show. This is my first serious attempt at a fan fiction so please don't be too hard on me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open  
  
Abby Lockhart quietly unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in. She quickly shut and locked the door behind her and flopped onto the sofa. She silently thought for a moment before standing up and walking into the kitchen. After opening the fridge and grabbing the milk out then closing it again she let out a sigh. She had had a long day. Carter frustrated her. She had agreed to be his sponsor because she thought she knew what he was going through. Also to be his friend. A friend. Ha, that was a joke. A friend was supposed to be someone who listened and took your advice, not completely ignored you. That was when she had decided she couldn't be his sponsor anymore. She didn't have the strength to deal with him.   
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open  
  
John Carter was lost. He didn't know what to do with himself. After his shift was over, he just walked. He didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get to somewhere where he could try to unravel his thoughts. His first thought was to call Abby. Then he remembered the harsh words that she had said to him right before she stormed out of the lounge. What she said really affected him. He had never felt this way about someone before and wasn't sure what to do with himself. He felt like he needed to be with Abby. He couldn't stand to be apart from her. Luka. That was his problem. He couldn't stand to see her with him. Every time he saw the Croatian standing next to her or kissing her or talking to her he felt this surge of jealousy go through his body. He should have told her sooner, now she may never talk to him again.  
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Kerry couldn't believe she had actually told Kim how she felt. She had never been like this before. She had always made sure to stay strong and hide her emotions and not let her guard down. How could she suddenly act like this? She had never felt this way about anyone, especially a female. Of course she had always let her thoughts wonder to a same sex relationship, but she had never put any action under the thoughts. The kiss she had shared with Kim had been a turning point for her. After telling Kim how she really felt in Doc Magoo's Kerry had gone home and actually cried. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.   
  
Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken  
Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open  
  
Kim had been with a lot of women before. She realized that there was no denying her sexuality when she was a senior in high school. Before that she had always gone out with guys, but there were never any true feelings. When she was in college though she met a women who was unlike anyone else she had ever met. Elaine had told her right away that she was a lesbian and that had amazed her. After spending a few weeks with Elaine, Kim realized that she loved her and not just in a friendly way. It was something she had never seriously thought about, but always knew. Her parents had always supported her. When she had told them she had something serious to tell them, they were just relieved that she wasn't pregnant. Elaine had died Kim's last year of med school. She was in a car crash. Kim had also been in the car, but had walked away without a scratch, while her friend lost her life. Kim blamed herself because she had been driving. When she met Kerry, she thought she had found another Elaine. But now she was hurt again. Once she realized how she felt about Kerry she realized that she couldn't be her friend. When she found out that Kerry wasn't homosexual she felt let down. When Kerry had kissed her though, she felt a surge of hope. But when Kerry let her down again she felt heartbroken.   
  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key  
  
Carter couldn't sleep so he picked up the phone and dialed Abby's number.   
  
"Hello?" Abby wearily answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Carter."   
  
"John, do you know what time it is?" Abby snapped.  
  
"I know it's late Abby, but I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay fine, you have my attention, what?"  
  
"I spoke to Kerry."  
  
"You couldn't tell me this tomorrow?" Abby said sarcastically.  
  
"You didn't let me finish."  
  
"Okay, fine. What did she say."  
  
"Nothing surprisingly. She had this stressed out look on her face and she seemed to be in a hurry."  
  
"I still can't believe you woke me up to tell me this."  
  
"Fine, there's one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I….I….."  
  
"You…??"  
  
"I want to thank you for talking some sense into me." Carter said quickly.  
  
"Oh, okay. No problem. That's what friends are for." Abby said slightly disappointed.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for waking you up, goodnight Abby." Carter said with a sigh.  
  
"Nice talking to you Carter, see you tomorrow." With that Abby hung up.  
  
"That and I love you…" Carter sighed again and hung up the phone.  
  
You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open  
  
The next morning when Kerry opened her eyes all she could think about was Kim. She kept seeing those eyes watching her. Even though it was 4am she felt this need to speak to her. Sitting up in her bed, Kerry picked up her phone and dialed the now familiar number.   
  
"Hello?" Kim answered.  
  
"Um, yes, hi Kim."  
  
"Kerry? Is that you?" Kim said puzzled.  
  
"Yes. Look, I'm sorry to wake you." Kerry started to explain.  
  
"Uh, no problem."  
  
"Look, I really need to tell you something."  
  
"I'm listening." Kim answered slightly annoyed.  
  
"I…I…I think I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do because I've never felt this way about someone before."  
  
"I don't think right now is a good time to discuss this." Kim answered.   
  
"That's all you have to say?" Kerry said shocked.  
  
"For now." Kim answered with a smile on her face. "I really would like to get some sleep. How about we meet for dinner tonight? You can pick the place. We'll discuss it later."  
  
"Okay, sure."   
  
"G'nite."  
  
"Good night." And with that, Kerry hung up with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Please Read and Review. Should I continue???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

You Don't Know Me  
Continuation of Frozen  
Characters: KW/KL; AL/JC  
Rated: PG 13 for mature elements  
"You Don't Know Me" Sung by: Jann Arden  
  
I do not own Abby, Carter, Kim, Kerry, or Luka; they belong to NBC. I am only writing this story because I enjoy watching the show. This is my first serious attempt at a fan fiction so please don't be too hard on me.  
  
If you haven't read Frozen…I suggest you do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You give your hand to me  
And then you say hello  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me  
  
John Carter was on his way into the ER the next morning. All of a sudden he felt a snowball hit his back.  
  
"That is for waking me up in the middle of the night." Abby's voice knocked John out of his daydream.  
  
"Well, yes, I guess I deserve that much." Carter responded cutely as he scooped up some snow in his gloves and threw it at Abby.   
  
Within minutes Abby was on the ground covered in snow. All of a sudden she looked at her watch.  
  
"Damn, we're going to be late. Come here and help me up."   
  
As Carter went to reach for Abby's hand, she yanked him into the snow beside her.   
  
"Haha, that's what you get." Abby said looking over at John, who was just staring at the magnificent beauty that was beside him. All of a sudden the doors to the ambulance bay and Luka's head stuck out.   
  
"Abby, come on. You're going to be late." Luka called.  
  
"Get over here and help me up then." Abby grinned as Luka rolled his eyes.   
  
This time when Abby was helped up she actually stood up.  
  
"Thank you, Carter. That was fun." Abby said as she helped John up and walked back towards Luka who put his arm around her as they walked back in the hospital. Carter just shook his head as he followed the two lovers.  
  
No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
Longs to hold you tight  
Oh I am just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
Cause you don't know me  
  
"Randi, will you please call for a psych consult for exam 3?" Kerry exhaustedly told the whirlwind receptionist.  
  
"Sure thing, Dr. Weaver." Randi answered not really paying attention to her boss, but instead the telephone.  
  
"Randi? Why are you staring at the telephone?" Weaver impatiently called as she limped to curtain two.  
  
"Uh….nothing Dr. Weaver, what do you need?" Randi responded startled.  
  
"Psych consult…..exam three???"   
  
"Oh right. One psych consult coming right up."  
  
Another tiring day in the ER. Just what Kerry needed. That's when she remembered the deal with Kim. Turning around quickly and heading towards exam three Kerry had to smile. This is what thinking of Kim did to her and she liked it, Kerry thought as she smiled again.  
  
I never knew the art of making love  
No my heart aches with love for you  
Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too  
  
"So Luka. What do you want to do tonight?" Abby asked suddenly.  
  
"Um….I don't know. What do you recommend?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned around and noticed that Abby wasn't standing behind him anymore, but rather racing towards a gurney that was on it's way through the ambulance bay doors.  
  
"What do we have?" Luka asked the paramedic as he rushed to join the crew.  
  
"Male. 16 year old. GSW to the head. Unconscious. BP is ( I don't know all the rest of the medical mumbo jumbo)."  
  
"What's his name?" Abby asked.  
  
"Ryan Lavertine."  
  
"Ryan….can you hear me? We're going to need to tube him….shit, he's coding." Abby looked at Luka.  
  
"Charge the paddles up to 250." Luka commanded. "On my call."  
  
"Are the parents here?" Abby asked.   
  
"Chairs." Haleh answered.  
  
Abby walked out into the waiting area where many eager faces looked up at her.  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Lavertine?" Abby called out. An older gentleman in the far corner stood up and walked towards her.   
  
"I'm Ryan's grandfather. His mother just went to use the phone. Is Ryan alright?" The worried man's eyes begged for an answer.  
  
"Let's wait til his parents come back to discuss this okay?" Right after the words came out of her mouth a middle age woman came walking towards her.   
  
"Ryan….is he okay??" The mother asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry….he had a major gun shot wound to his head. I'm afraid the bullet went straight through. There was nothing we could do to stop the bleeding."   
  
"Oh my god." The grandfather said sitting down while the mother started to sob in his arms. "We walked into the house at the moment Ryan pulled the trigger. If only we had gotten home sooner."  
  
"I know this may seem a little strange, but I think you should consider donating his organs."   
  
"What? How can you ask me to do that? He is my only son." The shocked mother cried.  
  
"Well, in case he doesn't survive….." Abby looked down at these people and realized she couldn't continue. She had given this speech dozens of times before. This was why she had wanted to be an OB/GYN. Abby closed her eyes and walked back towards the exam room.   
  
"Okay, let's call it." Luka said quietly.   
  
"Time of death: 10:38." Abby called out and followed Luka back to the main desk.  
  
You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy  
Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well you don't know me  
  
[Later That Day - Around 7 pm]  
  
"Hey Carter, Chuni and I are heading to Doc Magoo's for some dinner. Care to join us?" Haleh asked John at about five minutes to seven.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I still have some work to do around here, and then I'm heading home." Carter forced a grin and walked away.  
  
"Abby, c…c..can I talk to you for a sec. In private." Carter asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, hold on." A few minutes later she joined Carter in the lounge.  
  
"Um…look, I really need to tell you something."   
  
"Shoot." Abby said turning around to face Carter.   
  
"Um…I think I ….I think I…..l…" Carter stuttered.  
  
All of a sudden, Luka came through the door.   
  
"Abby, come on, we're going to be late for the movie."   
  
"Okay, one minute." Abby looked back towards the door. "John, I'm sorry, can this wait til tomorrow?"   
  
"Sure. It's not really important anyways." Carter said looking at Luka. "Have fun."  
  
"Okay, bye Carter." Abby said as she took Luka's hand.  
  
"See you tomorrow Carter." Luka called as the door shut.  
  
Carter sighed as he watched the couple leave. That should be him that was getting to see her smile when he woke up. That should be him that got all of his kisses. Instead he was alone and he had never felt more alone than he did at that moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

"Sick Cycle Carousel"  
Characters: AL/JC and a little Luka thrown in  
Rated: PG-13 for mature elements  
Song: "Sick Cycle Carousel" by Lifehouse  
  
Takes place after "Fear of Commitment" but Maggie never showed up at Abby's in the end and there wasn't that whole scene with Abby and Luka when Abby was in the bathrobe.  
  
I do not own Abby, Carter, Kim, Kerry, or Luka; they belong to NBC. I am only writing this story because I enjoy watching the show. This is my first serious attempt at a fan fiction so please don't be too hard on me.  
  
I went to the Matchbox 20 concert last month and Lifehouse started for them and I enjoyed them so much I went out and got their CD the next day! Their second song on the album caught my ear and I decided to put it in a story. "Hanging By a Moment" has been used on several episodes this season, and this song is just as good. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you download it on Napster or whatever.  
  
  
  
If shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine  
If it had a home would it be my eyes   
Would you believe me if I said I am tired of this   
Now here we go now one more time   
  
John Carter silently drove home from the ER. It had been a long day. He had had a long shift and was happy to finally be going home. As he pulled up in the driveway though, he noticed a dark figure near the door. Suddenly worried, he parked in such a way that the headlights were facing in the direction of the door. What he saw amazed him. He quickly got out of the car and went towards the body curled up next to his door.  
  
"Abby, what are you doing here? Are you all right? What happened?" Carter looked down at the sniffling woman.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it. Can we just go inside please."? Abby looked up with her eyes and silently begged.   
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem." Carter said as he unlocked the door and helped Abby up and into the house. "Do you want me to call Luka for you?"  
  
"Ha, no, we're...uh...not together anymore." Abby said starting to cry a little again.  
  
"Ah, so that's what this is about. Gee, I'm really sorry." Carter said sincerely. "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No..I just need to lie down somewhere." Abby snapped and immediately regretted it with a yawn.  
  
"Sure, you can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch."   
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I'm really find just sleeping on the couch." Abby said glancing back at Carter.  
  
"No problem at all. Feel free to take whatever you want and use whatever you need." Carter said with a shrug.  
  
"You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you so much."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" Carter said and flashed his one of a kind smile at his friend.   
  
"Thanks again Carter." Abby said and started walking towards the bedroom. If only she had come under different circumstances. She didn't want to be in Carter's way, but she couldn't go back to Luka.   
  
  
I tried to climb your steps   
I tried to chase you down  
I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground  
I tried to earn my way   
I tried to change this mind  
You better believe I tried to beat this  
  
The next morning Abby awoke to the smell of something cooking in the direction of the kitchen. She groggily got out of bed. It didn't seem like that long ago that she had fallen asleep. Lately she hadn't been in a bed alone and it seemed kind of strange.  
  
"And you cook too! You never cease to amaze me." Abby said, coming into the kitchen with a smile.   
  
"Ah, you're awake!" Carter said smiling. "I didn't know what you would want to eat, so I basically made everything I could find. Let's see, we have omelets, bacon, pancakes, fruit, juice, bagels…"  
  
"You really shouldn't have gone through all this trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all. I was going to clean out my refrigerator this weekend anyways, so now I have a head start."  
  
"I guess since you've been so nice I owe you an explanation." Abby said sitting down by the kitchen table. "Luka proposed to me last night when I got home."  
  
When will this end it goes on and on over and over and over again  
Keep spinning around I know it won't stop   
Till I step down from this for good  
  
"Wow!" Carter was genuinely speechless.  
  
"My reaction exactly. I guess I kind of freaked out. I asked him how he could do this to me. He didn't understand and I couldn't explain it to him." Abby said and continued with a sigh. "I…uh….I think I'm in love with someone else, you see."  
  
"Oh." Were the only words that could come out of Carter's mouth. He had just heard the girl he had a secret crush on reveal to him that she dumped her serious boyfriend because she was in love with someone else. This meant he would have to see her suffer with someone else now. Watch them kiss her and love her while he stood on the side lines…the good friend.   
  
"Carter..John..I..uh...think I'm in love with you actually." Abby said then became embarrassed and turned away as to not see his reaction.   
  
I never thought I'd end up here   
I never thought I'd be standing where I am   
I guess I kind of thought I'd be standing where I am   
I guess I kind of thought it would be easier than this  
I guess I was wrong now one more  
Time this is a sick cycle carousel this is a sick cycle Yeah  
  
"Wow" Carter said again totally amazed. Could this really be happening? Would he wake up in a minute back in his lonely apartment by himself wishing he were wish someone else, that someone who appeared to be spilling out her feelings for him at the moment.  
  
"I can understand if you're upset."  
  
"Why would I be upset?" Carter walked over to Abby. "You wanna know something?"  
  
"Sure." Abby said still turned around.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too." Carter said and put his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her cheek. But instead, Abby turned stunned to look at Carter and caught his lips on hers. They stayed in the kiss for a moment until Carter broke the kiss to look at Abby's reaction. She was still slightly embarrassed, but the sudden tears that started rolling down her cheek hid it.  
  
"Shit." Abby silently cursed when she realized she was crying.   
  
Carter took her face in his hands and smiled at her. "Please don't cry, Abby. Everything will be all right…"  
  
"Will it?" Abby said quietly before putting her head in her hands and crying again.  
  
  



End file.
